Act 7.9: The Final Battle
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: 31,200 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear within 3 min 50 secs. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 20 secs. |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: 67,300 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 2 hero deaths or less. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 10 secs. |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: 76,900 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Damage Received 200,500 or Lower. *Deal 181,920 DPS. |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: 142,500 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 1 hero deaths or less. *Defeat the Boss within 55 sec(s). The Final Battle Description "The group is happy about defeating Belile, but it's a bit too early for celebration." Dialogue Ryan: That's... Grandiel: Please be careful. That is dark magic. Grandiel: I think if we do not deal with the main body first, the copies will continue to appear. ---- Cindy: Wait, didn't you guys... Hanout: Do you think we'd die to deadbeats like you? Hanout: If you didn't know, we can be perpetually be revived... Rasel: As usual, my useless brother speaks too much... Rasel: Running your mouth are telling the enemy information about us... Hanout: Ah! Sorry sister. Hanout: But saying I'm useless... Rasel: I said you're useless because you are. Rasel: Also, you're being noisy so could you stop speaking? Hanout: Ugh... Sister... Kyle: Demons really are weird. ---- Kyle: Belile! Belile: Ugh... You rats... To think you'd make it this far... Ryan: You! I will make you pay the price for corrupting the forest! Arme: We will also take revenge for Imp Kingdom... and for the people! Ronan: Do not forget about the revenge of the people of Teroka either. Belile: Although I may be hurt, I have more than enough strength to take you on. Belile: I will kill you all! ---- Belile: Damn it... Not like this... Belile: Lord... Hei... taros... Arme: It's over. Ronan: Everyone... Good work. Kyle: Is it already over? That was a bit anticlimactic... Lass: That reminds me, where are all the avatars of God? Arme: Now that you say it, I don't see them anywhere... Decanee: Don't worry. They're with me... Lass: UGH! You... Arme: Decanee!! Kyle: That's right. We had forgotten about you. Decanee: Fufu. You all cannot defeat me. Cindy: W, what's that? Grandiel: The avatars... Decanee: Last time, Nephilim hadn't completely transformed, but this time it'll be different. Epilogue: The Final Battle Description "This is not the end." Dialogue Decanee: To go down so easily... Kyle: Ughh. Damn! Decanee: Are you angry? It is very likely, the me before was much angrier. Lass: You... Who... What... Decanee: Hehe. Should I tell you a funny story? Decanee: A long time ago, there lived a girl. The girl became a general and made a promise to protect the princess. Decanee: One day, she was pegged as the culprit in the incident of the royal family massacre. Decanee: No matter how many times she told them she hadn't done it, no one was willing to listen or believe her. Ronan: No, no way... Arme: It couldn't be. Lass: Ughh... Kaze'aze! Kaze'aze: It's been a long time since I was called by that name. Ronan: Damn it... I cannot believe this. Kaze'aze: In all honesty, the me that you met before and the me now are different people. Decanee: Of course, I do have all the memories... Lass: Wh... What are you even saying... Decanee: Okay then, explanation time over! Decanee: Once you're in the underworld, you'll have plenty of time to figure it out. Arme: Where the heck is this place... Apple: Please calm down. We are employees of the Dimensional Trade Merchants. Arme: D, dimensional trade? Kiwi: Nice to meet you! My name is Kiwi. This one is Apple. Kyle: Apple? Kiwi? Fruit sellers? Apple: F, fruit sellers... We push trading within the dimensions and try to achieve balance... Kiwi: Haha! That's the gist of it. ???: Why didn't you say anything before? Lass: Rufus... Kyle: Where are we? Where's Decanee? Kiwi: This is a safe house in Beroiah that we had prepared. Grandiel: Beroiah... Did we teleport across the continent? Apple: Thanks to you, we exceeded our budget and we almost had to write an apology, but... Cindy: ??? Kiwi: I'm not sure where I should start explaining from, but... Kiwi: You lost most of your original powers due to the impact of dimensional travel. Kiwi: Until you recover your powers, it will be difficult to defeat Decanee. Lass: What do we have to do to recover our power? Arme: Lass... Kiwi: Recovering your power will take many tries despite having losing it so easily. Kiwi: Starting now, we'll work together to recover your power. Ronan: Okay. As long as... Ronan: As long as we can defeat Decanee... No, Kaze'aze... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story